A computer may be used to display slides of a presentation. A user may scroll through the presentation by using a scrolling input device, such as a mouse or a touchpad, coupled to the computer. For example, the user may perform a scrolling action, such as rotating a scroll wheel of the mouse or performing a swipe gesture on the touchpad, in order to scroll through the presentation.